


[Podfic] Dragon's Flight

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Chimera-Dragons Verse [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chimera Maes Hughes, Chimera Riza Hawkeye, Chimera Roy Mustang, Dragon Mae Hughes, Dragon Riza Hawkeye, Dragon Roy Mustang, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prince Edward Elric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: The thing about living with dragons, was that they were all protective of each other, and Ed just happened to be the unknown. Maes and Riza, of course, each have their own ways of approaching the matter.





	[Podfic] Dragon's Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dragon's Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799329) by [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Dragon's Flight: 14:42

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/Chimera-Dragon/%5bFMA%5d%20Dragon's%20Flight.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/Chimera-Dragon/%5bFMA%5d%20Dragon's%20Flight.mp3) | **Size:** 15 MB | **Duration:** 14:42
  * [MP3 Complete Series (ZIP)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/Chimera-Dragon/%5bFMA%5d%20Chimera-Dragons%20Verse.zip) | **Size:** 212 MB | **Duration:** 3:49:18
  * [Podbook (Complete Series)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/Chimera-Dragon/%5bFMA%5d%20Chimera-Dragons%20Verse.m4b) | **Size:** 110 MB | **Duration:** 3:49:18

  
---|---


End file.
